The overall goal of the Academic Rheumatology and Clinical Immunology Training Program at UCSF is to provide advanced research training to qualified individuals with MD, MD/PhD, or PhD degrees who plan to pursue research careers related to the rheumatic and immune-mediated diseases. This program combines a broad array of research areas, outstanding research mentors, and advanced training that provides trainees with an environment in which they can learn state-of-the-art methods and techniques; how to investigate a problem in depth; what constitutes quality science; the latest scientific advances in their field of study; and understanding of and respect for the ethical conduct of research. The program emphasizes approaches to translating research discoveries into improved recognition, treatment and delivery of the rheumatic diseases. This training program takes advantage of the resources of the Rheumatology Divisions at Moffitt-Long University Hospital, San Francisco General Hospital, and the San Francisco VA Medical Center and integrates the UCSF Division of Pediatric Rheumatology to support training in both adult and pediatric rheumatology/immunology. The program also draws upon the strength of the UCSF Immunology Program to provide trainees with access to leading immunology researchers and a broad range of research and training opportunities in a highly collaborative environment. For the current renewal, the program has added new faculty, including several involved in translational research, further emphasizing the emphasis on disease-related research by the program and further increasing the diverse opportunities for translational research training that exist for trainees across the UCSF system, including the Rheumatology Program. For over three decades, this T32 training program has combined strength in basic biomedical research, health services research/outcomes research, research in genetic epidemiology of rheumatic diseases and in clinical research. More recently, the program has added new research programs and research mentors involved in translational research. This integration of these programs at UCSF through the Rheumatology Program creates an outstanding environment for collaboration among faculty and trainees. This training grant supports six highly qualified trainees through two or three years of rigorous scientific training, with the objective that they will successfully devoe their subsequent careers to the study of the rheumatic and immunologic diseases.